What a Butler wants for Halloween
by raiu2112
Summary: Chapter 2; by demand. Earl Ciel Phantomhive finds himself caught in a deal he wished he hadn't made with his Demon Butler, Sebastian. Despite a sudden visit from his eccentric family, Sebastian is determined to not let Ciel weasel out of their agreement. OCs, Fluff, Yaoi. Rating has been changed to M.
1. Chapter 1: That Butler, Demands

_A/N: One Shot. In the spirit of Hallow's Eve, and I was bored as well since the plot bunny for Daemons and Angeluses is taking a break and is hiding somewhere eating candy carrot sticks and I can't find him. Rats, I need coffee. Shonen-Ai. Fluff. OCs. Does not own Kuroshitsuji. So disclaimed it needed to be, disclaimed it shall be. Just a one shot for now. Not sure if I'm going to extend this story. *Sees plot bunny! Runs after it!*_

* * *

**What a Butler Wants for Halloween**

* * *

"CIEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL!"

Ciel Phantomhive, the current Master of the Phantomhive household cringed in reflex at the sound of that high-pitched calling from his bouncy blonde fiancée. His hair stood on ends. He very nearly choked on his Earl Grey tea and sputtered indignantly, putting his cup down with a little too strong a force, much to the pleasure and amusement of his butler and much to his bruised pride and chagrin. Gripping the sides of the table and throwing Sebastian a pleading look bordering on desperation, he hissed to his butler to throw the girl out of the mansion before she does anymore damage to his already wrecked nerves.

It has been a very _trying_ week for him and he doubt he would be able to smooth down his already ruffled feathers. He couldn't risk Elizabeth realizing that he was out of sorts and _hotly_ bothered. It would be… _embarrassing_ and not worthy of his standing as the Phantomhive Earl if he were not even capable of barely masking his… _unavoidable_ discomfort. Sebastian smirked and bowed low, his eyes twinkling in mischief, earning him a decidedly well-deserved glare from the sole survivor of the Phantomhive aristocracy.

"As you wish, my _Lord_," Sebastian whispered, breathing in Ciel's right ear, at the same time placing a gloved hand under Ciel's chin, holding it hostage in a firm grip.

Closing his eyes, the Earl shivered in unwilling pleasure as Sebastian's lips grazed his ear in the slightest of touch. He pulled himself forcibly out of Sebastian's damned hold. This was the source of his grated nerves. A week ago, he had made the fatal decision of allowing Sebastian free reign of what he wanted to do since it was the month of Hallow's Eve. He remembered feeling decidedly _generous_. He wanted to repay the butler for everything he had done for him, protecting him, caring for him – though at the end of the day – he knew he was just a well-harvested meal ticket.

He had been regretting that moment of weakness everyday, every minute, every second Sebastian reminded him how he should be a _man of his words_ and once, not too gently when Sebastian came to his room two nights ago, how promises to the Devil must be seen to the end. There was still another week before Hallow Eve's came around the corner and be done with. Ciel sighed in frustration as he watched his butler leaving the confines of his office; spine straight, shoulders back, and ridiculously emitting a poorly concealed arrogance at having bested his master in his own game ploy.

_He could just order him off this one, right?_ Ciel contemplated as he listened to Elizabeth's dejected whining floating into his office. _He could… right?_ Ciel rolled his eyes at himself. _Who was he kidding? _Sebastian would not let this one down if he backed away from that deal. He would just provoke him and make the situation much worse than it had already become. _No_, Ciel set his jaw determinedly, _I will see this through the end._ A moment later, Ciel was interrupted by the sound of a carriage being drawn to the front of the mansion, the polite and huffy goodbye Elizabeth threw at – Ciel guessed – Sebastian.

He watched the carriage leave from the windows of his office that faced the courtyard and smiled in resignation. At least Elizabeth was out of the way for now. Suddenly he tensed; there was a presence behind him, dark and menacingly gleeful. Ciel turned around, brows drawn together and glared at his unassuming butler who was much too close for comfort. Sebastian simply smiled, his eyes sly – that arrogant bastard, Ciel thought – and held a hand pointed towards the door. _So the game continues._

Taking a deep breath, Ciel walked towards the door, tailed closely by his butler. A gentle hand found itself on his shoulder and Ciel turn his head to look down on it, his face blushing at the intimate touch. Unable to maintain a glare, he looked up at his butler, _what does he want now? _But Sebastian wasn't paying attention to Ciel and the little Earl realized that the grip had become firmer. He watched as Sebastian's eyes narrowed as though seeing something in the distance. Ciel followed his gaze and tried to decipher what was going on in Sebastian's head.

Twilight was fast approaching and darkness elongated the shadows in the halls, like greedy bodiless hands insidiously reaching for the Earl. With a swift flick of his hands, Sebastian picked the Earl up as though he weighed no more than one of those dolls Elizabeth loved collecting and dressing. Squawking indignantly at the sudden vertigo, Ciel was not given even the minutest chance to protest his butler's actions as the demon put on incredible speed, leaving whatever it was that had triggered his protective response.

Unable to move in the iron grip, Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck and buried his face in the crook of the butler's shoulder. He could not avoid noticing how soft Sebastian's raven black hair was against his cheek or how the butler smelled of lavender and cinnamon, a tantalizing aroma that the Earl unconsciously inhaled deeper. He couldn't help but notice how carefully Sebastian was holding him, like something precious, something valuable… something dear to him. _Am I though? _Ciel wondered to himself. _Will Sebastian ever see me as more than just a meal once this deal is over? _

He waited an eternity before he felt Sebastian slowing down; mentally cursing himself at the direction his wayward thoughts were taking him. Only then did he dare look up to find himself in an unfamiliar part of the mansion. Sebastian crouched a little, allowing the young Earl to step on the ground, a hand on the Earl's elbow to steady him before completely letting go. Intrigued, Ciel spun around slowly, drinking in the view – forgetting for a moment that he was suppose to lash at Sebastian for keeping him in the dark. His eyes took hold of the high ceilings, converging in the middle, forming an arc; the rows of pews haphazardly strewn about like a bad-tempered child would to his toys in a moment of ire at his nanny. The podium was lying on its side on the floor just ahead of him where a massive organ-like instrument took most of the space of the slightly raised stage.

"I never knew we had a chapel in the mansion, Sebastian," Ciel said in a reverent awestruck whisper.

Just as the words left his lips, Ciel spun around expecting the butler to burn up in flames. He remembered vividly how Sebastian had declined to enter the church grounds when Madam Red's funeral reception had been happening. A slow painful death awaited him had he broken the covenant with God. God was adamant that no demon could enter his house of prayers, even if it was now more than obvious that the demons had nothing to do with instigating evil. They merely… _helped_ along. Humans had in them the Original Sin. They were animalistic in nature; no one human was invulnerable to sinning.

"Sebas-" Ciel exclaimed, his eye, unhidden by the patch widened in trepidation and relief.

"Is that worry I smell, my Lord? You shouldn't have, I am not worthy," Sebastian chuckled, his right hand clasped to his heart and he bowed low, a smirk adorning his pale red lips.

"How are you not-"

"In flames? Even the most sacred of places lose its protective powers if left too long without worshippers,"

Ciel was somehow willing to satisfy himself with that nonchalant explanation. What interested him more was why was this place located in the mansion and why had Sebastian taken him here? Even of more interest was why did Sebastian run away like that, as if something was after him? Why was he looking over his shoulder towards the door to the chapel? The usually calm demeanor was somewhat ruffled underneath the surface and he was emitting a darker aura than usual. It didn't help that Sebastian's eyes had glowed a crimson purplish hue, the irises elongating, resembling that of a reptile.

"Sebastian, I demand you tell me what is happening!" Ciel exploded, gritting his teeth and grabbing Sebastian by the tail of his coat, pulling him around to face him, "What is going on?!"

"Family," Sebastian began, his left eye twitched slightly, "is here to visit,"

"Wha-? Who's family?!" Ciel inquired forcefully, "You can't possibly say they're yours, right? Wait, no- wait, you can't be serious!"

"My family, my Lord, is here," Sebastian groused, clearly irritated with the prospect of entertaining any demon kin of his, "They won't be too thrilled to see that my master is a child of twelve,"

Somehow that admittance shot an arrow through the young Earl's heart. So, he really was just a meal ticket, he thought somewhat glumly. Maybe Sebastian just didn't want to share him with his family and keep his soul for himself. So instead, he had taken to hiding him in this long forgotten chapel, in God knew where, than introduce him to his family. _Wait, introduce me to his family? Where did that just come from? Why am I getting jittery just at the prospect of meeting his…_

"My darling son, there you are! You know you cannot outrun dear old Mama! I am fifty thousand years older than _you_ are, little child," a singsong voice appeared put of the blue.

"Oh… You're in trouble big brother, you know Mother hates it when you try to hide from her," a male voice very akin to Grell's voice accompanied the first one.

Bodiless chuckles could be heard; and apparently there were more of them this time – at this Sebastian tensed even more – as the visibly dark aura, purplish blue and black appeared like the rushing of a storm cloud seeping through the gaps in the doors of the chapel. Sebastian reached for a very bewildered Ciel and pushed the young Earl behind him, effectively obscuring him from the view of whatever was beginning to take form. Stubbornly, Ciel wanted to see them and poked his head around Sebastian's elbow, unconsciously grabbing Sebastian by the waist of his sparrow tailed butler suit.

Five dark forms had begun to take shape; two of those were curvier than the other three that Ciel assumed them to be female demons. One of the three remaining forms was bulkier whereas the other two were slim and tall, possibly as tall as Sebastian. Ciel watched in awe as the first of the dark forms took human-like shape. Stepping away from the swirling purple smoke, - Ciel decided grudgingly – was a regal looking woman in a shoulder off, plunging neckline crimson Victorian dress that had complex layers of frills and laces, with an extended train that swept the floor. She had ample and mature curves, platinum blond hair, falling in waves, curling softly around her hips, swirling purplish red eyes with reptilian irises, and naturally red lips.

Ciel gawked at the beautiful woman. She had a kindly face but her eyes caught sight of Ciel and narrowed, shattering that illusion and Ciel could finally see the cunningness and calculativeness in the eyes of the demoness in front of him. Ciel now resembled a gawping goldfish and struggled to keep his mouth shut when the second woman appeared. She was a younger less raunchy version of the first demoness. With softer honey blonde curls that hung to just below her shoulders, she had a rounder face; smaller, less developed curves hugged by a beautiful off shoulder blue and green Victorian laced dress that Ciel would've picked out for his own fiancée. He noticed how exasperated the younger female demon was looking at the moment; like she would rather be elsewhere right now. Her disdain did not escape him.

Three males emerged next, one after the other. The bulkier shadow stood at the older female's side, Ciel assumed, to be her husband. Sebastian definitely did not take after his mother, if this demon was in fact his mother. The male demon had raven black hair like Sebastian but shorter and smarter, was tall and wide shouldered – and appeared to have had his share of hard work judging by the bulge in his biceps. He was dressed in a black suit with a crimson undershirt to match his wife's dress. A large ring adorned his little finger and upon closer inspection – Ciel squinted – was a raven crest carved into a rectangular blue sapphire ring. He was almost handsome had it not been for that cruel scar that was so prominent on his face; as though someone had attempted to slice upon his head and dig out his right eye. The scar travelled from the middle of his hairline and across his right eyes, stopping just on his right cheekbone.

The second male who had emerged had an uncanny resemblance to Sebastian, the only difference being his hair was much longer, tied into a ponytail secured to the nape of his neck and he was blonde. He was also somewhat flamboyant, judging from the way he placed suspiciously well-manicured hands on a suggestively positioned hip curve that would've put Grell Sutcliffe in his place. Dressed in a white suit with a pink undershirt was a dead giveaway of his 'preferences'. The final male who emerged stood prominently behind the brother in white. He had adorned a simple unassuming black suit with a dark blue undershirt, and was sporting jet-black hair similar to Sebastian, although longer and was tied into a simple ponytail at the nape of his neck. Ciel knew, from the cold look the male had carved into his face that this was one who should not be trifled with. He was unreadable and Ciel found it unnerving.

"Mother," Sebastian acknowledged, ire thick in his voice, "What have I done to honour the arrival of the Raven Clan?"

"_Mother_? Nyctícorax, wash your mouth out with soap! How could you speak to your poor Mama like that?" The lady who seemed to be the dominant figure in the group voiced out her hurt, pouting slightly, "Ah, Papa, what have I done to deserve Nyctícorax's resentment?"

"Nothing dear love, you have done very well to raise him," the man said, his voice booming with a joyous rumble, "Our little family together again, how are you my son?"

"I'm fine, Papa," Sebastian answered, a small smile graced his lips, and he bowed politely, "You, however, Mother, have revealed my demon name to my Master. He now has the power to bound me forever to his side,"

"I had assumed, Nyctícorax, that this boy was… _more_? Judging from the way you ran and now he has his hands gripping your waist and from your protective stance, I had assumed…" At this note, Ciel hastily let go of Sebastian's shirt but remained close and curious, "…you had something more going on. It is very clear that this boy is very much _in love with you_,"

"Is that so?" Sebastian mused, turning his demon eyes to look at his young charge who had remained close to his elbow, "My _Lord_?"

"_What_? What the hell?! You lot come barging into my mansion, and you had to carry me off into god knows where, and you're accusing me of being in love with Sebastian?!" Ciel sputtered indignantly, jumping slightly away from the butler. He could feel his ears reddening and that did not do anything to squash the predicament he had found himself in.

"What brought you here, _familiae meae_?" Sebastian interjected, completely ignoring his Master's outburst.

"Hallow's Eve, big brother. Why else? We haven't been together as a family in such a long time," Lord Flamboyant interrupted, sounding bored.

"A millennia to be exact," Lord Mystery in Black added.

"And we were curious mea Nyctícorax. Word in Infernos has it that you are now serving a twelve-year-old Master, that his soul was so corrupted that it would last you ten millennia of satisfaction. We came… to see for ourselves," Lady Blonde in Blue continued, her eyes contemplative.

Ciel was struck speechless once more. Not just for the way the siblings continued after one another so fluidly, they dropped the bomb, unraveling the true reason for the family's visit, to view Sebastian's meal ticket for themselves. Strangely, he felt a little boastful that so many demons were clamoring after him but somehow mixed into that misplaced pride, there was a strange lonely feeling that nagged him as he watched the eccentric bunch in front of him. They might seem aloof to one another but the superficial bantering was reflective of something deeper, a very strong family bond. He watched with an envy he had never felt before.

_Even the demon butler has family. What the hell…_

Before he had even the chance to dwell deeper into his thoughts, Ciel found himself smothered in the voluptuous bosom of the Mother he had yet to be introduced to. Reddening to a tomato hue, Ciel struggled to escape the iron grip but this had the opposite effect on the Lady. She squealed as Ciel's hair tickled her skin and gripped him even tighter, raining him kisses and praises.

"MOTHER, that's enough." Sebastian reprimanded, plucking a very harassed Earl from his mother's arms, and safely putting him an arm's length away from the rest of the family, earning him another pout, "Honestly, Mother, Crystállum acts far more mature than you," Sebastian added, addressing her sister who shrugged at him nonchalantly.

"Because she is uptight and a snob, that's why," the blonde brother corrected. A huff and a harrumph were overheard from both females at the double entrée.

Sebastian sighed. He placed a gloved hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. This was why he avoided contact with the _Corvini Generis_, the Raven Clan. He loved and cared deeply for his family and would come to their aid, not that they would need much of help in the first place anyway. He turned his face to his bewildered Master and went down on one bended knee, his right hand placed over his heart and apologized for his family's lack of courtesy – of which Lord Blonde snorted to and Lord Leader of the Pack gave a mighty laugh – emphasizing that because it was Hallow's Eve, he should've expected his eccentric family to come and celebrate; the way humans celebrated Christmas and New Year's Eve. Inwardly, he made a mental note to make Ciel a savoury dessert to appeal to his better mood. He knew the Earl did not take too kindly to intruders on his estate.

"Where are your manners, Sebastian?" Ciel cut his apology off, earning the little Earl a confused look from his butler, "You haven't introduced me at all!"

"My Lord – Yes, of course," Sebastian answered and stood, a small smile on his lips at how determined Ciel was to make good of this show of the Master of the household, "May I present to you, the _Corvini Generis_, my Father, Lord Primicerius; my Mother, Lady Caelestis; my brothers, Lord Daedalus and Lord Arcanum and my sister, Lady Crystállum. Mea familia, this is my current master, Earl of Phantomhive, Lord Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian took a deep breath, waiting for Ciel's response as the young Earl swallowed this information, "You understand of course, that by giving you their birth names, you are bound to them?"

"I understand Sebastian. Very much so. What's another demon in the house?" Ciel drawled mischievously – Sebastian had a bad feeling about this – and turned to his butler's waiting family, "You're here to celebrate Hallow's Eve right? Stay! Stay as long as you want. In fact, stay through Hallow's Eve! Any family of Sebastian is a friend of the mansion," Ciel exclaimed, his smile wide – akin to a young boy who had just opened a mystery present, his visible eye twinkling, "We'll throw a magnificent party! Preparations Sebastian! "

Sebastian's perplexed features smoothen out as he realized what his young Master was attempting to do. He was turning the table. The cunning little demon was trying to weasel his way out of _their_ bargain. He very nearly forgot about that sweet little deal what with his family suddenly showing up out of the blue. _So be it_, Sebastian thought, _I will entertain your whims but before Hallow's Eve is over, you will be mine to use as I please. _With that thought in mind, Sebastian smiled generously and opened the door to the chapel to allow for the entourage to leave the cavernous room on the heels of the Earl of Phantomhive.

_I manage to buy myself some time, _Ciel thought, proud of himself, but he didn't quite like the way Sebastian was watching him, all too closely. He managed to slip away and pretended to be sleepy while his servants entertained Sebastian's family. Surprisingly, they were more human-like than he gave them credit for. He guessed having been alive for so long, they eventually blended in with the rest of the humans. Mey Rin, Finny, Bard, Tanaka and Snake found them fascinating enough and asked plenty of questions about Sebastian's childhood much to his butler's chagrin and irritation. Ciel had feigned tiredness due to his ailing health and after much fuss by the entire household, decided that he would go to his room and sleep.

Closing the door behind him, he began taking off his coat one by one, leaving a trail of garments on the floor as he made his way towards the closet to rummage through for a set of pajamas to sleep in. Usually Sebastian would undress him and warm his bath before laying his clothes out for him but tonight, Ciel thought he had had enough of the butler for one day. Memories of the butler's over-calculative – and over observant – eyes came to the forefront of his mind and somehow, clad in only his undergarments, Ciel found himself blushing. Heat had crept up his face and for once, he was glad Sebastian was not there to witness it.

"My Lord, you shouldn't be waking around _half-naked_," a voice whispered in his ear, "You're too much of a temptation right now,"

Ciel very much jumped out of his skin, and spun around so fast he nearly knocked himself off balance. Attempting to cover himself with his hands, Ciel's eyes widened in apprehension. _What was Sebastian doing here?!_ He screamed inwardly. He was absolutely sure that Sebastian would attend to his familial duties as was initially ordered. Ciel inadvertently shivered and found himself suddenly cladded in a large bathrobe and marveled at how Sebastian could be so noticing of the little things when there were just so many other things to do. Before Ciel could protest, he found himself picked up for the second time that day and carried to the bathroom.

"I thought I ordered you to stay and entertain your family!" Ciel hissed. He didn't even understand why he was whispering.

"My priority is above all else, your comfort, my Lord," Sebastian protested in a low voice, almost seductive and it sent another shiver up Ciel's arms causing goosebumps to rise, "Besides, the family wanted me to attend to my duties,"

Ciel caught the sly tone that was poorly disguised in Sebastian's voice. Reluctantly, he allowed Sebastian to discard his bathrobe for him and lower him into the bathtub. The warm water felt good on his tense muscles and as Sebastian massaged the shampoo into his hair, Ciel closed his eyes and began to relax. The feel of those long slender fingers in his hair was exquisite. It washed away what troubles his mind was harboring and placed him at ease. Keeping his eyes closed, he could feel his head tilted backwards a little. Assuming the butler was going to wash the suds on his head away, Ciel complied.

Only to be caught by another surprise.

_**That BUTLER!**_


	2. Chapter 2: That Butler, Realization

**A/N:** I didn't actually want to make this story longer than the original one-shot, so I didn't really thought of the plot bunny much. The ideas in here were adapted loosely from my reviewer's suggestions. So, credits to Lara for triggering Butler's plot bunny's response. I'm not into characters having mindless but mind-blowing sex without heart, so expect good plot with some lemon 'kay? However, for my long time readers, this is a different style of writing than my usual darker pieces (of which I actually pour more research into); more fluff, more fun (I guess?) – Basically, an attempt to give the big bad-ass Evil, a cheeky kinky naughty side. Throw a bit of sugar, spice, romance and love in there as well. Rated M for lemon. Disclaimed as usual. (Returns to Daemon's plot bunny for tweaking).

* * *

Chapter 2: That Butler, Realization

* * *

_Long slender fingers, nails slightly long and painted black, traced the outline of his threadbare body from his navel upwards, caressing him, circling his stiff nipples, and moving further upwards to his Adam's apple. The fingers began to feel heavier as the hand attached to it, circled his slender neck, cupping his head in both hands now. Heavy lidded cerulean violet eyes opened lustfully, as a pair of lips lowered themselves to his own, gently nipping on his lips, demanding softly an entrance to his cavern. He conceded and sighed, parting his lips wider, allowing a slick red tongue to enter the moist cavern, toying with his own, sucking, kissing him; gently at first and harder next. One of the large cold hands left the confines of his neck and travelled downwards, tugging urgently on his developing manhood, caressing its tip and coaxing a bead of semen to bleed through the small opening. Those lips left his mouth and he felt strangely bereft. Protesting lustfully for more kisses, he was jolted with an electrical shock as those lips that left his yearning mouth, was now clamped around his manhood, coaxing, licking, kissing, sucking, demanding and with a passionate cry, he could feel himself release wantonly into the eagerly waiting mouth, sucking him dry, his back arching towards the ceiling…_

"_Aaahh… Sebastian! More… Please more…"_

Ciel woke up with a rude start and a strangled cry caught in his throat. His eyes were wide opened and he sat upright in the bed. His hands quickly felt himself from top to bottom to check if anything was wrong with him. He was in a pair of dark blue pajamas. Nothing seemed odd. He felt his face and realized his eye patch was missing. He quickly grabbed for it from the bedside table and put it on. In a bizarre panic, his eyes widened at some odd memory of a fleeting dream and he immediately threw the blanket off the bed. The pillows followed suit. Nothing. _Nothing_ was there. More importantly, NO ONE was there. He sighed in deep relief. It was a dream after all… _NO, it was a nightmare_! It couldn't have happened. Immediately the tenseness in his shoulders disappeared and his entire body slouched. Puffing out a relief breath of air from his mouth, Ciel slipped off the enormous bed. He was in dire need to relieve himself in the bathroom.

He stood up and stretched to the heavens. Taking a step forward was a mistake. Diving face first to the floor as his lower back and legs suddenly gave way, he fell to the floor in a nasty crash, skinning his knees and hurting his wrists trying to break his fall. Hissing through gritted teeth, Ciel turned over flat on his back and stared at the high ceiling in desperation. A voice taunted him at the back of his head, _it wasn't a dream, Ciel, and you know it!_ There was no denying that his body had betrayed his adamant denial. _No! No! No! _He mentally groused. He fell for the bastard's dirty tricks, _again_. Turning over again on his stomach, Ciel attempted to crawl on the floor towards the bathroom. His lower back and legs were aching so badly it hurts to even crawl. Halfway to the bathroom door, Ciel gave up and groaned out loud, planting his face on the carpeted floor, annoyed and embarrassed at himself. _Why did Sebastian have to take it so far?_ He grumbled. His face heated up even more with embarrassment at realizing he had a wet dream involving his damn butler… his damn _hot_ butler…

"_My Lord! What are you doing?!"_ Shiver crept up Ciel's arms and legs, settling on his neck, sending goose bumps of the wrong kind to pop up on his skin. _That BUTLER! _

Immediately Ciel was scooped up off the floor and into the arms of a demon butler he really didn't want to look at so early in the morning and after _that_ dream. Turning his face away, knowing that it was now beet red and on fire, Ciel muttered something along the lines of _'I wished you'd disappear right now'_ and ignored his butler's attempts at coaxing anything else out of his mouth at that moment. Ciel pointed weakly to the bathroom and Sebastian complied, slightly perplexed as to why the young Earl was behaving oddly that morning. _Ah… Could it be…_ he mused to himself. He tried to hide the smirk behind his usual morning smile but the attempt was so difficult to suppress. Ciel spun his head around and glared nastily at the butler as he could suddenly feel Sebastian's warm chest rumbling with suppressed laughter. At the sight of the adorable glare however, Sebastian could not maintain himself and bent down to rightly kiss the frown off his young Lord's face.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ciel screeched – if screeching was possible from a twelve year old boy – and hid his now crimson face from his demon butler.

"Making full use of your promise, _my_ _Lord_," Sebastian whispered, but there was an undertone of malicious glee underneath his sweetly coated words, "You're not backing out on your promise now, are you, little Phantomhive Earl?"

"S-stop it Sebastian! I am a man of my words! How dare you even insinuate the idea!" Ciel protested, turning his face away, harrumphing at the same time, embarrassed to no end.

Sebastian waited outside the door as his young master finished with his business. He stood there, contemplating the sensibleness of his decision to pursue the bearer of his contract. A week ago, Ciel had promised that he would do anything – _anything for Sebastian_ – in payment for his human services. There was a strong urge in him that had wanted Ciel in the most inappropriate of positions, a pull that had bothered him until last night after they had made love to the point of exhaustion and the young Lord fell into a sound sleep in his arms. He had been contemplating around an idea for the reason for this urge now but his mind was always addled with thoughts of a very wanton little master.

It had been just over two years now when he first met Ciel. The strength of the hatred in his voice, so liquid and viscous, pouring out of a child forced to grow up in the face of betrayal and death had irrevocably seduced Sebastian on the first pull like a lover's deadly kiss on his lips. He thought that this would be the ultimate meal, keeping him well-fed for a good ten millennia before the next hunger began. He did not, however, count on the arrogance of the little Earl, the determination to exact revenge on those who had wronged him and had taken away his virginity and desecrated his purity; caging the proud lord like an animal. He did not count on the need to appease the young Earl, who at often times had a sad faraway look in his eyes when he thought no one was looking, the deep-seated rage that was always there, the turbulent emotions simmering just below the surface of the cool demeanor.

He did not count on wanting to know how it would feel to break those reins free, to let his emotions take over and let him have his way with himself. He ultimately, however, did not count on caring for the young Earl, despite insisting that he was one of the highest ranking – and most formidable – demons in Hell. His young charge had demanded many an impossible task from him, challenging him, looking down on him despite his best effort, expected nothing but perfection from him and he rose to each and every single occasion; cherishing the few times the young Earl had acknowledge that he had surpassed himself.

_He certainly did not count on falling in love with the contract bearer._

The thought struck a rusty chord in Sebastian's heart. There was a sudden pang of sadness. Do demons fall in love? Demons lust after another's body the same way humans would lust; an elevated, alleviated, amplified lust beyond human imagination_._ He thought of his parents, Lord Primicerius and Lady Caelestis, both demons and despite having been alive for thousands of years, was madly in love with one another. Could he _possibly_ learn to love? He has had sexual liaisons with both sexes over the years after reaching his demonic prime but had he ever fallen in love?

"I believe, I haven't," Sebastian whispered to himself, sifting through the memories in his mind, "I believe… this is my _first love_,"

The revelation lifted a burden he didn't realise he was carrying in his heart. A genuine laughter escaped his lips as he rolled the idea around on his tongue. He was _in love_, with a child of twelve who had the mind of a man who had seen the evil of the world and had lived to tell the tale. He had underestimated the strength of the child's mind and character. He had underestimated how strong the pull of Ciel's soul was to him. _Wait_, he thought, it wasn't the pull of a mere meal ticket. This _insatiable_ lust… it was the pull of something more ancient; more primordial, provoking his senses and stirring an awakening in him. Sebastian's eyes widened as he felt a slight blush heat up his face and lifted his hand to cover it at the second revelation. The little Earl's pull, was the pull of a _soulmate_.

As this thought formed itself completely in his mind's eye, a primeval protective instinct overwhelmed him and he staggered a little. He wheeled around to the door facing him and he placed his hand on the wooden frame. He could feel the silky threads of destiny weaving through him, somehow sewing shut a hole in his own soul he didn't realise was there to begin with. Immediately his mind settled and sealed shut. He had made up his mind. He would make the child love him in return despite his age. He would turn the child into a demon, like him and they would live an eternity of their lives together. He would…

_Something hard ran right into him._

"Ack! Sebastian! What are you _doing_! Don't block the door, man, move aside!" Ciel groused and grumbled, annoyed at having his butler stand in front of the bathroom door, blocking his path. He pinched the bridge of his slightly sore nose and stared at his butler who was giving him this _odd_ look.

"_My Lord…_" Sebastian breathed at the sight of the ruffled cerulean-violet eyed boy.

"_Wha_- Hey!" Ciel sputtered indignantly, "Sebastian, let go!"

Sebastian had pulled him into a tight embrace and the little Earl struggled a little in the restrains, his mind fresh now with the memories of last night's rendezvous in the bathroom leading towards the bedroom… _Oi! Stop it!_ His mind screamed at him. He struggled for a moment longer before realizing that his efforts were futile. _Wait… this feels… different_, Ciel thought again when he realized his butler was not letting him go. There was something different about Sebastian right now. Tentatively, Ciel placed his arms around the quiet butler and immediately the lean arms around him tightened significantly and forced Ciel to bend backwards a little, standing on his tip toes as Sebastian buried his face in the crook of his left shoulder.

"Sebasti-" Ciel began, a little worried now at the butler's bizarre antics.

Ciel's words were cut off with a pair of lips making its way to his mouth, and a pair of hands cupping the sides of his head, tilting his head upwards. The lips demanded entrance only Ciel intimately knew for what. His thoughts were on his butler the whole time he was in the bathroom. He had stood in front of the mirror and had looked at his reflection. He had stripped himself of his pajamas and saw for the first time the fresh bruises above the fading ones on his body; bright red and purplish love bites adorning the base of his neck – even in the heat of passion, Sebastian was mindful of the Earl's appearance and only bit where no one would be able to see them.

Ciel had turned around slowly to observe Sebastian's handiwork and saw the rounded bite marks on his shoulders where Sebastian had clamped his teeth down on, thrusting his manhood as deep as he could into him. There was a distinct deeper bite where Sebastian's incisors had drawn blood. Ciel shivered pleasurably at the memory. Ciel traced the spider-like marks that marred the perfection of his porcelain skin with the pad of his forefinger, sending goose bumps rising on his skin and he trembled pleasurably. He remembered those vividly then. He remembered how Sebastian had grabbed his arms and legs, pushing himself deeper, sending them both careening over the edge of ecstasy. Just by reliving these memories, his well-sucked nipples hardened, and so did another part of his anatomy. Ciel had to force deep breaths into his lungs to expel the sudden rigidness of his lust and hurried to put his pajamas back on.

That lust was returning now as Sebastian kissed him fiercely, demanding more from the Earl's lips and tongue. Their tongues danced a complex routine, prodding, begging, sucking and pulling at one another. Their hands seemed to be everywhere, touching each other everywhere, caressing each other through the thin material serving as the only barrier from a right out frolic on the floor. Ciel opened his eyes as he panted for breath, and saw that Sebastian's eyes were now ablaze with demonic ferocity. The butler's incisors had lengthened sizably and Ciel knew what to expect next. His mind was clouded by a red haze of lust as he closed his eyes again and bent his neck sideways. Sebastian lowered his head and sank his teeth into the base of Ciel's neck, drawing a mouthful of blood out of the young Master. Ciel's hands grabbed the front of his shirt and he released little moans of ecstasy. Sebastian was extremely sexually charged as the blood he had taken contained a piece of his Master's soul. The ecstasy was unimaginable.

"Oya! Oya! What's this big brother~ My! My! What a sight for my sore eyes~" the flamboyant voice of Lord Daedalus floated into Ciel's bedroom.

_Effectively putting a clamp on any further hope for frolicking._

Sebastian had let Ciel go so quickly, the young Earl did not have time to give the usual scathing response, settling instead for feeling _colossally_ mortified, dumbfounded and speechless. Eyes wide, ears burning with even more embarrassment than was warranted, Ciel's mouth gape opened and closed like a goldfish out of water. He caught a glimpse of bright blue pants, a canary yellow undershirt and a white suit before Sebastian's all black form hid him from view. He wished however he had missed the ogling eyes of Sebastian's younger brother, the mouth that nearly dropped to the floor and the hands that were planted on both sides of his cheeks. Lord Daedalus was absolutely fawning over the scene he had just witnessed, jumping up and down on the balls of his feet with excitement at having caught his usually stoic, stern-faced brother in the throes of passion.

"Leave before I break your wings again, Daedalus," Sebastian warned in a voice that was strangely cheery, sweet and accommodating. His lips had curled into a dazzling smile as he wiped any traces of blood from them. His eyes, however, were anything but cheerful. They were the reptilian crimsons of a demon sexually supercharged and gravely annoyed at being interrupted.

"Oya! You never let me in on the fun!" Daedalus whined; Ciel could literally hear the pout in that voice but what Daedalus said, in a huskier voice, next sent another shiver down Ciel's back, "Lord Phantomhive, you were really quite _loud_, your moans were so sexy and alluring that it pulled me out of my sleep. I wouldn't mind a piece of that ar– "

"_Daedalus_…" Sebastian hissed and had taken a step forward towards his unbelievable brother, his aura darkening like a raging storm, "_I am going to break your wings_,"

"Going! Going! Going!" Ciel heard Daedalus squawked and leave, a little too hurriedly, a sure sign that the younger blonde brother held a flicker of fear – _real_ fear – for the demon butler. The door slammed behind the other demon.

Sebastian's eyes lingered a moment longer on the closed door. He could sense his brother prowling the nearby hallway but he was sure that the blonde brat would leave them alone for the time being. Sometimes he wondered how he was even related to him, much less be his older twin brother. Sebastian sighed. Daedalus had taken after his mother's personality traits and a bitter reminder on his tongue that he resembled a rather annoying Death God, Grell Sutcliffe. He wondered what was in store for him next, now that his family was here. Turning around, Sebastian came face to face with a rather stunned midget-like red tomato dwarf dressed in pajamas standing behind him. Sebastian's eyebrows quirked upwards and he immediately went down on one knee, his right hand clasped to his heart and his head bowed.

"Forgive me, My Lord, for my actions and… my brother's words," Sebastian words were laced with longing as well as a small bite, annoyed with Daedalus.

"Sebastian…" Ciel whispered, "He _heard_ us… He _saw_ us…"

"I'm sorry my Lord, I will remember to add padding to the walls to mute the sounds of your moans and to barricade the door with magic so no one could open it,"

A tick began to form on Ciel's forehead at Sebastian's lack of tack. He was referring to something else entirely. He wasn't referring to padding the walls with sound-proof barriers so they could ravage one another as loud as they wanted to. He was referring to being caught out making blisteringly hot love to his butler! A man no less! He was a man too! He was referring to the night of the indescribable wanton pleasure that kept repeating itself in his mind's eye, stirring his nether regions every time he thought of Sebastian. He was referring to how he loved making love to his butler but _they were caught_! He was referring to – he didn't know what he was referring to in the end – and all he could feel at that very moment was the stinging burning on his face and lashing out the only way he knew how. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair and in an act so unlike the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel yelled out in frustration.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! ARRGGHHHHHHH! I'M SO EMBARRASSED I COULD DIE!"

And that's how Sebastian found himself inelegantly thrown out of his Master's bedroom who was still raging in red hot mortification. Shaking his head, flabbergasted to say the least, Sebastian questioned himself once again, was he really in love? _Seriously_? With _that_ brat? He felt intense humiliation, which was very obvious, at Daedalus pointing out how deeply _involved_ they were with one another. So logically, the best solution to that was to add padding to the walls and barricade the door with magic so they could be as loud as they want and strip down to nothingness without fear of being heard. _Right_? Tapping his lips with a gloved forefinger, tucking the silver tray under his arm, Sebastian looked upwards in thoughtfulness. He walked away from his Master's chambers, albeit uncomfortably at the strain in his pants. He would make him a delightfully sweet dessert as a sign of apology.

Although… He didn't quite understand why he needed to apologize in the first place. Sweets, however, had always had a certain effect on his young charge. He was determined to pick up where he had left off before Daedalus interrupted them rudely.

_That BUTLER!_


End file.
